Przeciwnik, którego nie można trafić? Uwięziony Genryūsai!
| obrazek = 300px |kanji = 攻撃不能？封じられた元柳斎！ |romaji = Kōgeki funō? Fūji rareta Genryūsai! | numer odcinka = 294 |rozdziały = Rozdział 393, Rozdział 394, Rozdział 395 |arc = Sztuczne miasto Karakura część 2 | poprzedni odcinek = Miecz wściekłości! Rozjuszony Hitsugaya | następny odcinek = To pułapka! Wyreżyserowana walka | premieraJa = 26 października 2010 |ppol = |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance | ending = Last Moment }} „Przeciwnik, którego nie można trafić? Uwięziony Genryūsai!” jest dwieście dziewięćdziesiątym czwartym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Po porażce połączonych sił Gotei 13 i Visoredów, do walki włącza się Wszechkapitan Yamamoto. W starciu z tego rzędu przeciwnikiem, Aizen wykorzystuje specjalne umiejętności Wonderweissa. Opis Po tym jak Sōsuke Aizen w pojedynkę eliminuje Tōshirō, Suì-Fēng, Shinjiego i Kyōraku, ostatnią osobą zdolną do podjęcia walki z dawnym kapitanem 5. Oddziału wydaje się być Ichigo. Pełen obaw Kurosaki przełyka ślinę, po czym zaciska dłonie na rękojeści swojego Zanpakutō i rusza w kierunku nieprzyjaciela, wtem jednak niespodziewanie między dwójką Shinigami staje olbrzymia kolumna ognia. 190px|thumb|left|Wszechkapitan staje do walki z Sōsuke Podczas gdy spomiędzy spomiędzy płomieni wyłania się Wszechkapitan Yamamoto, Aizen zwraca się w jego kierunku. Renegat rzuca, iż Genryūsai jest ostatnim kapitanem będącym w stanie podjąć z nim walkę, natomiast jego przegrana oznaczać będzie całkowitą porażkę i kres Gotei 13. Starzec odbiera to jako jawną kpinę. Zarzuca przeciwnikowi skrajną pyszałkowatość, po czym przypuszcza atak. Wyprowadzone przez Yamamoto przechodzi przez rozpływające się w powietrzu ciało Sōsuke, po czym Aizen pojawia się za Wszechkapitanem i przebija jego bok swoim mieczem. 190px|thumb|right|Genryūsai chwyta Aizena za ramię Niespodziewanie, na twarzy Genryūsaia pojawia się uśmiech, a jego ręka zaciska się na ramieniu nieprzyjaciela. Wszechkapitan ogłasza, iż schwytał przestępce, ten jednak nie traktuje słów starca poważnie. Poddaje w wątpliwość, czy będąc pod wpływem Kanzen Saimin może z taką pewnością mówić o złapaniu go, Yamamoto zapewnia jednak, iż o ile właściwości Kyōki Suigetsu mogą mącić jego zmysły, nie ma wątpliwości, iż Reiatsu pochodzące z miecza tkwiącego w jego trzewiach należy do Aizena. [[Plik:O294 Yamamoto używa Ennetsu Jigoku.png|190px|thumb|left|Płomienie Ennetsu Jigoku wypełniają Sztuczną Karakurę]] Wtedy ku niebu wystrzeliwują kolejne filary ognia, otaczając walczących mężczyzn. Kapitan 1. Oddziału wyjawia wówczas, iż wszystkie walki mające miejsce na terenie Sztucznej Karakury od początku miały doprowadzić do właśnie tej chwili. Wszechkapitan planuje osobiście dopilnować, aby płomienie Ennetsu Jigoku strawiły go razem z Sōsuke Aizenem, wcześniej jednak każe Kurosakiemu wycofać się poza zasięg jego techniki, gdyż nie jest członkiem żadnego z trzynastu oddziałów. Zbuntowany Shinigami ze spokojem dopytuje wówczas, co stanie się z niezdolnymi do ucieczki, pokonanymi kapitanami leżącymi między zgliszczami miasta, Genryūsai odpowiada jednak, iż powinni być gotowi ponieść śmierć w służbie Gotei 13. 190px|thumb|right|Wonderweiss pojawia się za plecami Yamamoto Wtem rudowłosy Shinigami niespodziewanie ostrzega Yamamoto przed czymś, co ma znajdować się za jego plecami. Wszechkapitan zamachuje się swoim Zanpakutō, miecz zostaje jednak zablokowany przez Wonderweissa, który przybywa na miejsce w swojej uwolnionej formie. Pełzające po ostrzu Ryūjin Jakki płomienie nagle znikają, a Arrancar ciska przeciwnikiem o ziemię. Wszechkapitan wydaje się być skonsternowany brakiem ognia otulającego jego broń, z wyjaśnieniem przybywa jednak wówczas Aizen. Według jego słów, Margela jest Zmodyfikowanym Arrancarem, który poświęciwszy mowę, rozum i wspomnienia, zyskał umiejętność pieczętowania płomieni Ryūjin Jakki. W ten sposób Sōsuke chciał pozbawić swojego oponenta przewagi, jaką miałby w czystym pojedynku. 190px|thumb|left|Sōsuke ponownie zwraca się w kierunku Genryūsaia Kiedy płomienie Ennetsu Jigoku również znikają, Aizen odwraca się od przeciwnika. Skrywszy ręce w kieszeniach, odchodzi, rzucając jedynie komendę Arrancarowi, aby ten wyeliminował Yamamoto. Wonderweiss natychmiast zrywa się z miejsca, jednak nim udaje mu się zadać jakikolwiek cios, zostaje z gigantyczną siłą odepchnięty przez Genryūsaia. Sōsuke zwraca się ponownie w kierunku nieprzyjaciela, podczas gdy ten, zarzuciwszy renegatowi skrajną naiwność, mówi, że zapieczętowanie płomieni jego Zanpakutō nie czyni go w żadnym stopniu bardziej bezsilnym. Yamamoto przypomina, iż piastuje stanowisko Wszechkapitana Gotei 13 od przeszło tysiąca lat, a to oznacza, że nie pojawił się przez ten czas żaden Shinigami potężniejszy od niego. 190px|thumb|right|Wszechkapitan zrzuca z ramion Shihakushō Wówczas Genryūsai przechodzi do ofensywy - drastycznie zmniejsza dystans dzielący go od nieprzyjaciela Aizena, jednak gdy już pięć starca ma dosięgnąć twarzy rebelianta, Sōsuke zostaje zasłonięty przez Margelę. Podczas kiedy Arrancar natychmiast poddaje się Błyskawicznej Regeneracji, Wszechkapitan przyznaje, iż jeżeli przeżył cios jego Ikkotsu, będzie musiał zacząć walczyć z nim na poważnie. Pojedynek rozpoczyna się. Po kilku niecelnych ciosach wyprowadzonych z obu stron, Yamamoto udaje się trafić Wonderweissa. Shinigami chwali szybkość, z jaką jego przeciwnik porusza się i atakuje, wciąż jednak traktuje go jako niedojrzałego. Margela sprowadza na Genryūsaia kaskadę ciosów, wszystkie wydają się jednak być parowane przez Yamamoto. Ostatecznie starzec wymyka sprzed dłoni Arrancara, po czym pojawia się za jego plecami. Nim jednak udaje mu się zaatakować, Zmodyfikowany Arrancar wypuszcza ze swojego ciała kolejne ramię, którym wyprowadza atak. 190px|thumb|left|Arrancar tworzy dodatkowe ramiona, którymi ma zaatakować przeciwnika Shinigami praktycznie natychmiast wyrywa dodatkową kończynę. Margela, krzywiąc się w spazmie bólu, wypuszcza z siebie kolejnych kilka par rąk, z których pomocą ponownie naciera na Yamamoto. Ostatecznie Wonderweiss unieruchamia Genryūsaia, a następnie używa Centurion, tworząc kilkanaście dodatkowych par rąk, których raz jeszcze używa do ataku na przeciwnika. Kilka chwil później okazuje się, że i tym razem ataki fizyczne Margeli okazały się nie znaczyć kompletnie nic w starciu z Wszechkapitanem. Starzec jednym, sprawnym ruchem wyrywa kolejną parę dodatkowych kończyn sługi Aizena, po czym ku przerażeniu niemego chłopca, przygotowuje się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Po przyjęciu ciosu Sōkotsu, ciało Arrancara zaczyna pękać, po czym rozpada się na kawałki. Kiedy szczątki Wonderweissa spadają na ziemię, Yamamoto wzrokiem odnajduje Sōsuke. Gani okrucieństwo, jakie skłoniło go do wysługiwania się tak nieświadomą istotą, jednak według Aizena, nadał on jedynie sens istocie, która bez jego pomocy do końca swoich dni skupiałaby się wyłącznie na próbie zaspokojenia nieskończonego głodu. [[Plik:O294 Płomienie wydostają się ze szczątków Wonderweissa.png|190px|thumb|right|Zapieczętowane płomienie Ryūjin Jakki wydostają się z ciała Wonderweissa]] Wszechkapitan rzuca chłodno, iż ma dość czczych dyskusji. Jest wyraźnie gotów do podjęcia walki z renegatem, Aizen jednak wciąż nie sięga po miecz. Daje do zrozumienia swojemu przeciwnikowi, iż teraz, gdy Margela został zabity, zapieczętowane płomienie zostaną uwolnione z całą swoją mocą. Rozumiejąc, jak niebezpiecznym może okazać się taka sytuacja, Genryūsai rzuca się w kierunku głowy chłopca, podczas kiedy piekielny ogień wybucha w powietrze, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Yamamoto, po przyjęciu na siebie części wybuchu, jest kompletnie bezsilny. Ranny, przeklina Sōsuke, po czym pada na ziemię wewnątrz gigantycznego, żarzącego się krateru. 190px|thumb|left|Ranny Wszechkapitan chwyta Aizena za kostkę Aizen w ciszy przygląda się pokonanemu Wszechkapitanowi, po czym zbliżając się do niego sięga po swoje Zanpakutō. Mężczyzna ma zamiar dobić pozornie nieprzytomnego starca, kiedy niespodziewanie ten chwyta go za kostkę. Spomiędzy zębów wypluwa, iż Sōsuke jest naiwny, po czym poświęcając swoją lewą rękę, używa Hadō 96. Ittō Kasō. Olbrzymi, przypominający ostrze miecza płomień wystrzeliwuje ku niebu. Dowódca armii Arrancarów z kilkoma poparzeniami umyka śmiercionośnej pułapce Wszechkapitana, wtedy jednak pojawia się nad nim Ichigo, który w swojej masce naciera na zaskoczonego Aizena. Ilustrowany przewodnik Shinigami 190px|thumb|left|Zaraki i Byakuya przeganiają Abaraia Po otrzymaniu pomocy medycznej od Wicekapitan Isane Kotetsu, Renji Abarai odzyskuje przytomność. Mężczyzna nie tracąc czasu pyta Rukii, co właściwie stało się z Yammy'm, kiedy on był nieprzytomny. Kuchiki odpowiada, że właśnie walczą z nim jej brat, Byakuya oraz Kapitan Zaraki. Renji natychmiast zrywa się na nogi i ignorując wołania Rukii, rusza, aby pomóc swojemu przełożonemu, jednak kiedy przedziera się przez kłąb wzbitego w powietrze pyłu, dostrzega, że Shinigami walczą między sobą. Obaj kapitanowie natychmiast każą nieproszonemu gościowi wynosić się z drogi, gdyż przeszkadza w ich pojedynku. Przerażony Abarai wycofuje się z powrotem do Isane i Rukii, gdzie przyjaciółka daje mu do zrozumienia, iż właśnie przed tym próbowała go ostrzec. Występujące postacie Walki * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto kontra Wonderweiss Margela Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Hadō #96, Użyte Techniki: * * * * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * * * Bankai: * * Uwolnione Resurrección: * Pozostałe moce: * 化|horōka}} Nawigacja en:Impossible to Attack? The Sealed Genryūsai! Kategoria:Odcinki